The Egyptian Way
by ShiningGalaxy
Summary: It wasn't as if he was trying to steer the TARDIS out of Time and Space, but after picking up a disturbance that may cause the whole of time and reality to collapse in on itself, the old girl had a different destination in mind as the Doctor, Amy, and Rory find themselves in Ancient Egypt.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I'm pretty sure I don't have to say this, I mean this is a place to write fics...but just in case, I don't own **Yu-Gi-Oh!** or **Doctor Who** sorry boils and ghouls.

 _Enjoy the fic... **a** **nd yes I did have this up at one point or another**_

 _ **x x x**_

It wasn't as if he was trying to steer the TARDIS out of Time and Space, but apparently the old girl had a different destination in mind. And who was getting blamed? Yes, he was.

"Why did you crash the TARDIS for?" Amy asked rather sharply as she sent the Doctor a rather disgruntled look.

The Doctor pointed up at the console from his position from the floor, feeling defeated. "It wasn't my fault! She had a different location for us to go to in mind."

"She?"

"Yes. She."

Rory groaned, moving the bags that Amy brought on board off of himself and sat up. "Anyone else have a headache after that?"

"Shut up." Amy stood up, and walked over to Doctor as he made his way over to the console, looking at the screen with a confused expression. "Doctor? What's wrong? Where are we?"

Without giving her a response he ran down the steps and over the ramp towards the door, throwing it open his eyes, wide with confused wonderment, darted about the place before he closed it again. Swiftly he turned away and walked up the ramp towards the console.

"Why did you bring us here, eh?"

"Doctor, where are we?"

"Ancient Egypt, exactly five-thousand years into the past, Amy."

"Why did you bring us here, Doctor?"

"I didn't, Rory. Weren't you paying attention?" The Doctor asked, nodding his head to the console. "She is the one who brought us here. She had picked up a disturbance in this time period that may have a great impact on the future if we do nothing to stop it."

"Do we know what it is?" Amy inquired, following the Doctor who went to the door again, stopped, turned, then walked down another set of stairs and down one of the corridors. She followed him, with Rory on their tails. "Doctor!"

"Isn't that what we're here for?" The Doctor smiled cheekily, opening up one of the doors and stepping in. Both Rory and Amy stayed out in the hall, waiting for the Doctor to come out when he stuck his head out and gave them a questioning look. "Well? Aren't you coming in? Don't think you'd want to stick out like a sore thumb, would you? Come on! Get changed! Look presentable."

Once they changed and walked towards the door, the Doctor stopped once again. He gave them a childlike grin, "Well? Are you ready to see what Egypt was like five millennia ago?"

"Yes."

"Sure."

"Alright then." The Doctor said, fixing his bow tie before opening the door. "Geronimo.'


	2. Chapter 2

Even with the little amount of clothing they wore, it was like stepping into a blast furnace. Sweat clung uncomfortably to Amy's skin as the sun pelted down relentlessly upon them.

Amy couldn't help but feel a bit envious of the Doctor. He knew that extreme temperatures like this very rarely did anything. To him, this was nothing more than what they experience for the lowest temperature in the summer time in Canada.

She sighed, sending a withering look in the Doctor's direction. She swore that if her pale skin burns because of this little adventure that they're on, she was going to personally hit him.

She held back a smirk. Watching the Doctor was like watching a little kid getting something exciting for Christmas. It was adorable. Vaguely, she could hear some of what the Doctor was saying as he went from one building to the next, licking them to determine what year they were in.

"Ugh, Doctor, do you really have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Lick the buildings?" Amy replied, looking around to see if anyone was looking at them. "Don't give them more of a reason to think us strange, Doctor."

"Strange?" The Doctor asked, feeling slightly offended. "How, my dear Amelia Pond, do you think we could come off as strange?"

Pursing her lips she said, "Well, for one, I don't think in this time-or any time for that matter-would someone decide to lick a building."

"I'm doing research!" When Amy gave him a defeated look, he sighed. "Oh, all right. Do you really have to give me that look all the time?"

"Yes." She snapped, rolling her eyes at his childish antics. "Doctor, what exactly are you looking for?"

"Determining what time period we're in and for any signs that the timeline is in the process of being disrupted." He answered seriously.

"Did you find any?"

He looked around, a darkened look crossing his features. "Something strange is in the air, but I am not sure on what that would be."

"Could it be the Daleks? Cybermen? Or even the Silence?" Rory inquired.

The Doctor sighed, looking off into the distance before shaking his head. "The Daleks, I doubt, considering their first instinct is to exterminate all life that is not a Dalek themselves. Cybermen? Could be, but doubtful, why else would they find themselves in Ancient Egypt? The Silence? No. There is nothing in this time that could benefit them."

Before more could be discussed, a commotion caused the three of them to turn in the direction. Angry shouts were emanating somewhere west of them. Soon, they were taking off down the narrow walk way. It only took a few minutes to reach where the commotion was.

So as to not give rise to further questions, they stood in the back, somewhere in the shadows of one of the huts, and watched as stones were thrown at a young girl, no older than seven, being surrounded and threatened by the villagers. She had light-blonde hair and her skin was a little lighter than theirs.

"Uh, Doctor? Shouldn't we do something?"

"If they're doing this because of how unnatural she looks, how'd you think they would react to us?" He replied to Rory's question with one of his own.

"Point taken."

"Yeah, but Doctor." Amy started, "We can't just sit by and do nothing. There has to be something we can do, isn't there?"

"What is all of this commotion?" An authoritative voice asked from somewhere in front of the crowd, interrupting the conversation between the Doctor and his companions. Glancing from their victim, the villagers turned, immediately bowing to whoever it was that had stumbled upon their little fiasco.

"My Lord, Seto." One of the villagers stuttered, fear evident in his voice as he spoke; "This girl had stolen some fruits from the market."

"Where are her parents?"

"She is but an orphan, sir." Another villager stated. "Her father drowned and mother tortured."

"Then she is hungry, open your homes and allow those who cannot care for themselves be taken care of until they are able to do so." Seto said in a cold voice, his blue eyes were like ice as they gazed over the crowd. "If I, or any of the other Royal Court members, witness this sort of violent behaviour again. I shall personally see to it that you are all taken to the dungeons. Is that clear?"

"Yes...b-but sir! We had heard rumours about this girl!" The first voice replied in an urgent tone.

"And what would these rumours be?"

"That her soul harbours a dangerous and powerful creature that, when called forth, can destroy an entire village."

Seto's gaze darkened. "We shall be the judge of that! Leave all of you!"

"Doctor, what do they mean by her soul harbouring a dangerous creature?"

"I'm not sure, Rory." The Doctor replied, not taking his eyes off of the scene before them.

The villagers dispersed from where the girl lay, curled up into a fetal position, shaking and silently crying. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory watched as a man with headdress, violet eyes, a gold ring with an eye etched into the middle hung from his neck, walked with the one named Seto up to the girl. The girl tensed, looking up at the two men, fear evident in her eyes.

"P-Please, I beg of you to not come any closer. I promise that I will not steal again."

The girl, the trio noticed, began to glow with a light yellowish colour. They blinked a couple of times, wondering if they were seeing what they thought they were. Amy and Rory looked at the Doctor, giving me a knowing, yet questioning glance.

He shook his head, wordlessly telling them that the girl was not Gallifreyan.

"Doctor, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah, me too."

He glanced to both Amy and Rory and saw the fear in their gazes, silently admitting that he felt of a foreboding feeling settle in the pit of his stomach. What exactly were they going to do to her? And how were they going to see her soul? It was common knowledge that to tamper with someone's soul will cause nothing more than pain and suffering.

The strangers never uttered a word as they watched them interact with the girl. The other man, instead of Seto spoke to her in a calm and soothing voice. "Do not be alarmed. We shan't harm you. However, we, as member's of the Pharaoh's Royal Court, have taken an oath to ensure that no ill content come to pass within our Kingdom. And, so for that reason, your soul must be judged by the Millenium Items."


End file.
